This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-291298, filed Sep. 25, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer having, for example, an antenna substrate for wireless communication mounted thereto, particularly, to the structure for fixing the antenna substrate to the casing of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable computer equipped with a wireless communication function such as a wireless LAN. The electronic apparatus of this type is equipped with an antenna substrate having an antenna element mounted thereto. It is necessary to mount the antenna substrate in a position at which a good transmitting-receiving performance of data can be maintained. Therefore, in the conventional general portable computer equipped with an openable display unit, the antenna substrate is incorporated inside the display unit.
The display unit includes a flat box-like display housing and a liquid crystal display module housed in the display housing. The display housing includes a display cover for supporting the liquid crystal display module. A substrate mounting section for holding the antenna substrate is formed in a part of the inner surface of the display cover. The substrate mounting section includes at least one boss portion. The boss portion projects from the inner surface of the display cover in the thickness direction of the display housing. The antenna substrate is fixed to the tip of the boss portion with a screw and is held by the substrate mounting section in a posture to face the inner surface of the display cover.
That surface of the antenna substrate held by the substrate mounting section which is opposite to the inner surface of the display cover is covered with an insulator. The insulator, which is formed of a synthetic resin film, is interposed between the antenna substrate and the liquid crystal display module so as to electrically insulate the antenna substrate from the liquid crystal display module.
According to the conventional portable computer, the substrate mounting section is provided with a boss portion receiving a screw for fixing the antenna substrate. It is necessary for the boss portion to project at least about 5 mm from the inner surface of the display cover in order to ensure a sufficient screw-in amount of the screw. As a result, a useless space is generated between the antenna substrate and the inner surface of the display cover so as to obstruct the reduction in the thickness of the display housing.
Further, screws used exclusively for fixing the antenna substrate are required, leading to an increase in the number of parts of the portable computer. In addition, it is unavoidable to manually fasten the screw in fixing the antenna substrate to the substrate mounting section. It follows that the number of working steps is increased in assembling a portable computer, which increases the manufacturing cost of the portable computer.
An object of the present invention, which has been achieved in view of the situation described above, is to provide an electronic apparatus, which permits making the casing housing the wiring substrate as thin as possible and also permits suppressing the number of parts used and the number of assembling steps so as to lower the manufacturing cost.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, which is intended to achieve the above-noted object, there is provided an electronic apparatus, comprising a box-like casing having a substrate mounting section arranged therein; a wiring substrate mounted to the substrate mounting section of the casing; a guide section formed in the substrate mounting section for determining the installing position of the wiring substrate relative to the substrate mounting section; and a flexible insulator covering the wiring substrate.
The insulator has a fixed end fixed to the casing and a free end detachably caught by the casing. The free end of the insulator is caught by the casing so as to allow the wiring substrate to be held between the insulator and the substrate mounting section.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, which is intended to achieve the above-noted object, there is provided an electronic apparatus, comprising a box-like first casing; a box-like second casing supported by the first casing, swingable between a closing position to which the second casing falls down to cover the first casing from above and an opening position to which the second casing rises to expose the first casing to the outside, and having a substrate mounting section arranged therein; a wiring substrate mounted to the substrate mounting section of the second casing; a guide section formed on the substrate mounting section and serving to determine the installing position of the wiring substrate relative to the substrate mounting section; and a flexible insulator covering the wiring substrate. The insulator includes a fixed end fixed to the second casing, and a free end that is detachably caught on the second casing. The free end of the insulator is caught on the second casing so as to have the wiring substrate held between the insulator and the substrate mounting section.
In order to have the wiring substrate held by the substrate mounting section in the construction described above, the wiring substrate is set on the substrate mounting section in conformity with the guide section, followed by allowing the insulator to cover the wiring substrate and allowing the free end of the insulator to be caught on the casing. As a result, the wiring substrate is covered with the insulator and is held between the insulator and the substrate mounting section.
According to the construction described above, it is unnecessary to use a screw used exclusively for fixing the wiring substrate and a boss portion receiving the screw, and the wiring substrate can be held in a position to extend along the substrate mounting section. As a result, a useless space corresponding to the height of the boss portion is not generated between the wiring substrate and the substrate mounting section so as to decrease the thickness of the casing.
Further, since the screw is not required, it is possible to decrease the number of parts of the electronic apparatus. In addition, since the troublesome operation to fasten or loosen the screw is not required, it is possible to decrease the number of working steps in assembling the electronic apparatus so as to lower the manufacturing cost of the electronic apparatus.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, which is intended to achieve the above-noted object, there is provided an electronic apparatus, comprising a box-like casing having a substrate mounting section arranged therein; an antenna substrate for a wireless communication that is mounted to the substrate mounting section of the casing; a cable connected to the antenna substrate and arranged within the casing; a guide section formed in the substrate mounting section for determining the installing position of the antenna substrate relative to the substrate mounting section; and a flexible insulator covering the antenna substrate. The insulator includes a fixed end connected to the casing, a free end detachably caught on the casing, and a holding section for detachably holding the cable. The free end of the insulator is caught on the casing so as to have the antenna substrate held between the insulator and the substrate mounting section.
In order to have the antenna substrate held by the substrate mounting section in the construction described above, the antenna substrate is set on the substrate mounting section in conformity with the guide section. Then, the insulator is disposed to cover the antenna substrate, and the free end of the insulator is caught on the casing. As a result, the antenna substrate is covered with the insulator and is held between the insulator and the substrate mounting section.
According to the construction described above, it is unnecessary to use a screw used exclusively for fixing the wiring substrate and a boss portion receiving the screw, and the wiring substrate can be held in a position to extend along the substrate mounting section. As a result, a useless space corresponding to the height of the boss portion is not generated between the wiring substrate and the substrate mounting section so as to decrease the thickness of the casing.
Further, since the screw is not required, it is possible to decrease the number of parts of the electronic apparatus. In addition, since the troublesome operation to fasten or loosen the screw is not required, it is possible to decrease the number of working steps in assembling the electronic apparatus so as to lower the manufacturing cost of the electronic apparatus.
What should also be noted is that the cable connected to the antenna substrate can be held by utilizing the insulator. It follows that the position of the cable relative to the antenna substrate is determined, with the result that the cable can be set smoothly.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.